It is known to display navigation-information such as a shape or curvature of a roadway traveled by a host-vehicle, and up-coming cross-roads or turns available for travel by the host-vehicle. It is also known to present navigation information from a top-view or looking-down perspective view and with from an elevated-looking forward perspective view. While this limited navigation-information is helpful to an operator, known forms of navigation-information do not show some types of information that could further help the operator to safely operate the host-vehicle.